Feeling
by Narcissus.M17
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang terobsesi dengan perkebunan bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura mahasiswi tingkat dua yang tengah berlibur membantu ayah dan ibunya bekerja. Perkebunan yang membeku bersamaan dengan perasaan yang dingin, mulai menghangat. Menorehkan sebuah kisah mengenai si dingin dan si hangat.
1. Chapter 1

**Feeling (c) Narcissus_M**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s)**

**Happy reading! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Suara deru kereta yang bergesekan dengan rel begitu memekik keheningan. Palang-palang kereta api turun dan membatasi jalanan dengan rel kereta, kereta yang melaju kencang pun semakin memekikan telinga.

Rel kereta api nampak ditumpuki sedikit salju. Seolah terbakar oleh gesekan, salju mulai mencair dan hanya meninggalkan segenangan air tidak jelas.

Musim dingin telah turun sejak bulan Desember di beberapa wilayah negara Jepang. Jalanan mulai dipenuhi oleh setumpuk salju, matahari mulai nampak hanya sedikit. Udara pun jatuh dibawah 0 derajat celcius.

Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki berparas tampan namun berhati dingin, bahkan mungkin salju yang turun tidak mampu menandingi.

kedua manik hitamnya menatap kosong kereta api yang mulai melaju. Salah satu tangannya mencoba menyingkirkan butiran salju yang mulai turun dan mengenai jaketnya.

Harus segera sampai rumah, apapun yang terjadi. Begitu pikirnya.

Palang-palang terangkat setelah kereta berlalu dan hilang. Sasuke bergegas melangkahkan kakinya tanpa harus berdesakan, desa memang berbeda dari kota yang ramai oleh desakan orang-orang. Bahkan hanya ada 5 orang yang kini tengah berjalan bergegas menyebrangi rel bersama dengan Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke dimasukkan kedalam kantung jaket kulit bermerek miliknya. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke menggerakkan lengan kirinya dan melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, bukan jam yang sembarangan juga.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Sasuke kembali menghela napas, tidak lama kemudian ia mampu melihat rumah sewaan berpenampilan masih layak huni. Tidak cukup besar dan mewah, namun dapat menimbulkan rasa damai ketika melihat rumah sewaan itu. Entahlah, mungkin karena hawa keharmonisan sangat kental menguar.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Sasuke membuka kunci pintu ketika telah sampai di depan rumah sewa, "_Tadaima_, _Aniki_."

_Aniki_\--Uchiha Itachi, memalingkan fokusnya dan melihat Sasuke, "Baru pulang? Ibu dan Ayah menanyaimu tadi."

Sasuke naik kan salah satu alisnya, "Kemana mereka?" Kedua tangannya mencoba melepaskan jaket dan membawanya di lengan kanan.

"Ada urusan, katanya. Teman lama ingin bertemu. Kebetulan tinggal tidak jauh dari desa ini." Jelas Itachi. Manik hitamnya yang sama dengan Sasuke kembali fokus pada layar televisi. Jemarinya mengangkat teh hangat buatan sang istri.

"Loh, baru kembali, Sasuke? Mau makan?" Tanya Izumi, istri Itachi. Lengannya menggendong seorang anak lelaki yang masih tertidur. Keponakan Sasuke, Hitatsu Uchiha.

Tidak ada yang bertanya pada Sasuke, mengapa kemarin malam dirinya tidak pulang, namun, Sasuke juga tidak terlalu peduli dan tidak menjelaskan mengapa.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda kalau dirinya tidak ingin makan.

"Mandilah, lalu bergabung denganku menonton Tv. Jangan terlalu fokus dengan kerjaanmu disini. Kemarin kau terlalu fokus dengan perkebunan disini, kan? sampai lupa tidak pulang." Itachi mulai berceramah. Sudah Sasuke duga Itachi--atau bahkan seluruh keluarganya sudah mengetahui alasan Sasuke.

"Mumpung." Balas Sasuke segera berjalan ke kamar, seolah menghindar dari ceramah Itachi yang Sasuke yakin tidak akan selesai 1 atau 4 menit saja.

* * *

Sasuke dan Itachi yang tengah memangku anak lelakinya terduduk di depan televisi besar. Sasuke benar-benar membersihkan dirinya dan bergabung dengan Itachi.

Izumi pun menyiapkan teh untuk Sasuke.

"Bagaimana hasil risetmu?" Itachi bertanya memecah keheningan. Mengetahui sekali bahwa adiknya tergila-gila dengan bisnis perkebunan, membuat Itachi tidak heran ketika keluarganya berencana liburan ke desa yang terpencil dan jauh dari hiruk-pikuk keramaian kota kelahiran mereka--tokyo--nampak sekali Sasuke sangat setuju. Bahkan adiknya telah menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya sejak 7 hari sebelum keberangkatan.

"Lancar. Sangat menyenangkan mengetahui proses langsung mereka merawat perkebunan di musim dingin seperti ini, tunggu, aku juga sempat menemukan perkebunan tomat. Langka sekali, bukan?" Sasuke membalas dengan balasan yang panjang. Cukup mengherankan. Izumi yang datang untuk memberikan Sasuke minuman teh pun terkikik ketika Sasuke bercerita dengan antusias.

"Oh ya? Lalu apa tomat-tomat itu sudah akan dipanen, Sasuke?" Itachi tersenyum. Izumi kini duduk di samping kiri Itachi, "Bahaya kalau kau ikut memanen. Bisa-bisa sebelum selesai memanen, tomat itu sudah habis duluan." lanjut Izumi.

Sasuke memutar matanya sebal, lengannya mengambil Hitatsu, "Hitatsu jangan menjadi seperti otou-san dan okaa-san mu, mereka pandai sekali mem_bully_." Ujar Sasuke dengan menggerakkan kedua tangan Hitatsu. Hitatsu memiliki mata hitam bulat, menatap Sasuke bingung. Hitatsu hanyalah anak berumur 10 bulan. Kepalanya dimiringkan tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja dia akan menjadi seperti ku atau setidaknya seperti Izumi, Sasuke. Dia anak kami, ingat?" Itachi membalas.

Sebelum Sasuke membalas, pintu rumah sewaan mereka terbuka. Menampakkan sosok kepala keluarga yang tengah berjalanan bersama istrinya. Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha.

Mikoto nampak menundukkan kepalanya dan tengah berbicara kepada sosok lain yang masih berada di luar rumah.

Sasuke dan Itachi saling memandang. Begitu pun dengan Izumi.

"Masuk-masuk, diluar sepertinya hujan salju dengan angin," Mikoto bersuara keras dan meminta tamu-tamu itu untuk segera masuk.

Izumi berdiri dan menandatangi mertunya, "_Okaa-sama_, ada apa?" tanya Izumi. Kedua manik hitam nya ikut menatap tamu-tamu ibu mertuanya yang berambut kuning dan merah. Tamu-tamu itu tengah mencoba menyingkirkan salju-salju yang mulai mencair dan membasahi mantel.

Ruang Tv di rumah sewaan itu hanya disekat oleh tembok yang tipis.

"Izumi, di luar tiba-tiba hujan salju lebat dengan angin. Kebetulan tadi tamu Kaa-san memang mau mampir untuk mengenalkan kalian pada anak mereka. Tapi, tidak di sangka-sangka malah hujan salju seperti ini." Jelas Mikoto pada menantunya. Raut wajahnya nampak lelah dan basah.

Memang, di rumah sewaan ini garasinya tidak ada atap.

"Akan aku buatkan teh hangat," Izumi menawarkan, "Itachi-_kun_, tolong ambilkan handuk untuk _Otou-sama_, _Okaa-sama_ dan tamunya," lanjut Izumi berkata dengan nada tinggi agar suaminya mendengar. Terdengar suara meng-iya kan dari suaminya.

Wanita berambut merah pun berkata, "Astaga, malah merepotkan beginii..." Ujarnya tidak enak.

Mikoto tersenyum, "Tidak usah sungkan, biasanya juga aku dulu yang merusuh di tempatmu."

Itachi datang bersama dengan handuk-handuk kering untuk tamu. Sasuke masih setia duduk bersama dengan Hitatsu di pangkuannya di ruang Tv. Terlalu acuh dan tidak terlalu mau ikut campur.

"Naruto, yang sopan ya! Jangan memalukan ibu," Kushina berucap tegas.

Anaknya--Naruto Namikaze, mamutar manik biru keturunan ayahnya, "Aku tidak," senyum khas terulas. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa damai.

Kushina, Naruto dan Minato--suami Kushina, mengeringkan rambut yang basah karena salju.

"Duduklah di ruang tamu, ayo. Izumi sudah membuatkan teh hangat. Kalau baju kalian basah sekali, ganti saja. Sepertinya kami punya baju baru yang masih belum pernah dipakai." Fugaku membawa tamunya ke ruang tamu yang ada Sasuke yang tengah duduk bersama Hitatsu.

Minato menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Sepertinya hanya mantel kami yang basah kuyup," tolak Minato yang mendapati anggukan dari Kushina dan Naruto.

Sasuke sontak berdiri dengan menggendong Hitatsu ketika ayah, ibu dan kedua kakaknya, juga para tamu.

"Oh, Sasuke, sudah pulang?" tanya Mikoto melihat anaknya sudah berdiri bersama cucu nya.

"Ya, Kaa-san. Dua jam yang lalu." Balas Sasuke. Sasuke memberi salam kepada para tamu ibu dan ayahnya.

Kini, semuanya telah duduk di ruang tamu bersama teh hangat yang mereka sesap.

"Memangnya anakmu dari mana, Miko?" Tanya Kushina yang terduduk di samping kiri suaminya dan bersebrangan dengan pasangan Uchiha. Naruto, terduduk di sebelah kanan Minato.

"Sasuke itu suka sekali dengan perkebunan, Ketika suamiku mengatakan rencananya kalau kami akan berlibur di desa seperti ini, dia sangat bersemangat menyetujuinya dan berkata ingin observasi langsung perkebunan di sekitar sini." Jelas Mikoto. Tangannya mengambil kue jahe buatan menantunya yang juga disuguhkan di meja.

Itachi dan Izumi terduduk di sebelah kanan tempat duduk keduanya. Tempat tamu sekarang telah membentuk persegi dan penuh.

"Perkebunan? Wah, aku punya perkebunan di sini!" Naruto menyahut. Kushina sudah mengepalkan tangan, hampir menjitak kepala anaknya yang telah tidak sopan seenaknya menyahut.

Sasuke nampak tertarik.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu coba ajak anak oba-san kesana." Mikoto berkata. Sasuke menatap ibunya dan mengangguk menyetujui.

Apapun yang berhubungan dengan pertanian atau perkebunan, Sasuke ikut!

"Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini, serius mau ikut? Kalau mau ikut ayo besok kesana! Kebetulan aku mau mengecek pekerjaan disana." Ajak Naruto semangat. Kedua manik birunya antusias menemukan teman yang akan dijadikan teman ngobrol di mobil dan di tempat perkebunan milik nya.

"Oke. Aku ikut." Sasuke akhirnya bersuara. Rasa tertarik nampak jelas di kedua matanya. Tidak ada rasa lelah walaupun kemarin dirinya telah seharian penuh bahkan sampai tidak pulang ke rumah sewaan keluarganya hanya untuk observasi di perkebunan yang jaraknya hanya 30 menit dengan jalan kaki.

"Anakmu sangat tertarik dengan bidang itu ya? Dari tadi hanya diam, sekali membahas menyinggung tentang perkebunan langsung meng-iyakan." Ujar Minato pada Fugaku. Fugaku terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, dia memang sudah lama sekali tertarik pada perkebunan dan kurasa cukup memberikan untung untuk perusahaan. Tidak ada salahnya juga, kan." balas Fugaku. Fugaku memang tidak mempermasalahkan kedua anaknya ingin melabuhkan impian mereka dimana. Asal mereka mampu bertanggungjawab.

Percakapan terus berlanjut hingga badai salju reda dan hanya meninggalkan tumpukan salju yang tebal.

Keluarga Namikaze langsung saja berpamitan setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 21.00 malam. Naruto tidak lupa memberitahu jam kedatangan nya besok untuk menjemput Sasuke. Sasuke hanya meng-iyakan saja. Mau datang sepagi apapun Naruto, Sasuke juga tidak peduli. Liburan membuat waktu luang Sasuke semakin banyak saja.

* * *

Keesokannya, Naruto telah muncul di depan pintu keluarga Uchiha.

Mengetuk pelan, Naruto mencoba mengingat ucapan ibunya untuk bersikap sopan dan baik. Tapi, Naruto adalah anak urakan--bukan urakan yang benar-benar nakal. Hanya terlalu aktif saja.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Izumi yang menggendong Hitatsu, "Ah, Naruto-kun, tunggu sebentar ya. Sasuke sudah siap. Hanya saja ingin minum air putih dulu, tadi." Izumi berucap. Senyumnya nampak cantik.

"Baik!" Balas Naruto semangat dan matanya menangkap Hitatsu yang tengah menatapnya juga, "Halo Hitatsu-_kuuunn_..." Naruto tiba-tiba menyapa anak Izumi dengan menggenggam jemarinya yang mungil, "Astaga... Lucu sekali dia."

"Tentu saja aku manis, Naru-_jichan_," Izumi membalas dengan suara anak kecil yang dia buat-buat.

"Hahaha," Naruto semakin gemas. Hampir mencubit pipi Hitatsu kalau tidak ingat salah satu ceramahan ibunya.

_"Jangan asal cubit anak kecil! Bisa saja tanganmu itu kotor! Tidak higienis. Salah-salah, Hitatsu bisa sakit karena kau cubit!"_

"Aku sudah siap." Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dengan jaket _fashion_ hitam-nya. Sangat _stylish_ dan tampan ketika Sasuke menggunakannya dipadu celana jeans berwarna hitam.

"Wahh... tampan sekali kau, Sasuke. Kita bahkan hanya pergi ke perkebunan teh loh." Komentar Naruto. Manik birunya mencoba mencari celah dari ketampanan Sasuke--tidak. Tidak ada celah.

"Sudah, ayo langsung pergi saja." Sasuke tidak terlalu mau berkomentar. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hitatsu-kun, kami pergi dulu ya! Paman mu kubawa dulu, _bye-bye_." Naruto melambai pada Hitatsu dan berpamitan dengan Izumi.

Sasuke pun juga berpamitan dan akhirnya pergi ke perkebunan milik Naruto menggunakan mobil Naruto. Mobil keluaran tahun kemarin, namun cukup terkenal dan mencolok.

"Boleh juga mobilmu." Sasuke duduk di samping tempat supir.

"Benarkah? Aku membeli mobil ini dengan tabungan ku sendiri. Jadi, aku sayang sekali dengan mobil ini."

Sasuke mengangguk dan hanya bergumam. Mobil mulai melaju dan Sasuke melihat jalanan yang dipenuhi salju dari jendela.

Naruto merasa teman barunya ini sangat pendiam. Mau mengobrol, rasanya kaku. Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke orang yang cukup menyenangkan.

"_By the way_, nanti di perkebunan ku tidak terlalu banyak yang bekerja. Tapi orang-orang yang bekerja disana adalah orang-orang yang sangat keluarga kami percayai, oh ya, kau umur berapa? sepertinya kita seumuran?" Naruto mencoba membuat percakapan diantara dirinya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya, masih dengan menatap jalanan.

"25 tahun, tahun ini." Balas Sasuke.

"Ya, kalau begitu kita memang seumuran. Aku juga 25 tahun, tahun ini!" Naruto menimpa semangat.

"Kau tau, disana--"

Naruto terus berucap hingga rasa-rasanya kuping Sasuke menjadi sangat berdenging. Namun, Sasuke pikir itu lebih baik dibandingkan mereka harus berada disituasi berdiaman saja. Sangat jengah. Lagipula, Naruto bukan tipe pendiam. Hyper talk.

Perjalanan mereka telah terlewat sekitar 40 menit, Naruto sudah dapat melihat wilayah perkebunan milik nya.

Perkebunan yang tidak terlalu luas, namun hasilnya cukup memuaskan.

"Sampaii." Naruto berucap dengan memarkir kan mobilnya. Segera melepas sabuk pengaman, Naruto keluar dari mobil.

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto yang keluar.

Aroma dari perkebunan teh menyeruak mengisi setiap relung paru-parunya dan memanjakan hidungnya.

Pemandangan yang cukup indah untuk Sasuke.

"Ayo, ku perkenalkan dengan pekerjanya." Ujar Naruto membawa Sasuke yang masih mengagumi.

Baginya mau luas atau sempit tempatnya, asal dapat mendatangkan rasa nyaman dan damai, Sasuke akan jatuh cinta.

"Sasuke, kenalkan. Ini Kizashi Haruno. Kepala Afdeling, yang bertugas bertanggungjawab kepadaku dan administratur atas pelaksanaan kerja di wilayah perkebunan di desa ini." Naruto memperkenalkan. Sasuke memandang seorang lelaki berambut seperti kelopak bunga sakura.

"Ah, Naruto," Lelaki paruh baya itu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Di lengannya terdapat sebuah papan dengan kertas dan bolpoin. Terdapat beberapa nominal jumlah dari hasil perkebunan tertulis apik di atas kertas.

"Kizashi-san, ini temanku, Sasuke. Dia ingin berkeliling di kebun." Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang tengah menunduk memberikan hormat.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke memperkenalkan namanya sopan. Naruto menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

"Sopan sekali, bukan?" Naruto mencoba membanggakan.

Kizashi hampir tertawa, "Ya, beda sekali dengan kau, nak." Sikap Naruto yang gampang bergaul, membuat Kizashi dan pekerja yang lain sangat senang bekerja untuk keluarga Namikaze.

"Kebunnya... Luas." Sasuke berucap tiba-tiba, "Dan indah," lanjutnya. Tidak mengherankan ketika Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Melihat perkebunan teh yang sekarang tengah tertutupi oleh salju, membuat pemandangan di mata Sasuke sangat lembut dan menyenangkan.

Naruto tersenyum bangga, "Tentu! Perkebunan kami sangat di rawat dan di perhatikan dengan baik-baik. Jadi, kualitas dan kuantitas nya jangan ditanya." Ujar Naruto. Kizashi yang mendengarnya sampai menggeleng kepala. Namun, yang dikatakan oleh Naruto adalah benar adanya.

Perkebunan Namikaze adalah perkebunan terbaik di desa Konoha. Tidak mengherankan kalau produk teh mereka telah dimana-mana. Perkebunan Namikaze telah ada sejak 30 tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya ketika Ayah Naruto--Minato Namikaze, mulai tertarik dengan dunia perkebunan dan mulai mengembangkan perkebunan miliknya. Naruto menuruni sikap Minato yang menyayangi perkebunan, hingga perkebunan Namikaze semakin terkenal dan memiliki lahan dimana-mana. Lahan di desa yang tengah mereka singgahi hanyalah seperkian lahan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Namikaze.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, seolah meminta pendapat bila bagaimana kalau mereka berkeliling.

Naruto yang mengerti kalau teman barunya ini sangat irit berbicara pun menganggukan kepalanya dalam hati berkata syukur, Naruto dengan gampang dapat menangkap maksud Sasuke walau hanya dengan tatapan saja. Segera aja Sasuke dan Naruto meninggalkan Kizashi melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan nya.

"Oh ya, apa Sakura disini?" Naruto tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan bertanya pada paman Kizashi mengenai keberadaan anak perempuan keluarga Haruno.

Kizashi mengangguk, "Ya, dia membantu ibunya. Liburan telah tiba, katanya. Dibanding dirumah duduk-duduk saja, lebih baik membantu merawat perkebunan, kan?"

"Baiklah," Naruto segera berjalan menjauh dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak peduli dengan siapa itu Sakura pun lebih memilih mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan melihat-lihat perkebunan.

"Musim semi nanti akan panen?" Sasuke bertanya ketika mereka tengah dipertengahan perkebunan. Tangan Sasuke yang putih mencoba memegang salah satu dedaunan teh.

"Ya, sekitar pertengahan atau akhir, rencananya kami akan panen. Musim yang paling baik untuk memanen memang sekitar musim dingin dan musim semi. Yah, karena iklim dan temperatur nya sangat pas." Balas Naruto. Naruto sangat antusias mengingat jarang sekali ada orang yang tertarik dengan perkebunan, "Apa kau hanya suka perkebunan teh saja?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke melirik, "Tidak juga. Aku lumayan tertarik dengan perkebunan tomat."

Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Serius? Tomat? Kenapa?"

Menyibak salju yang berada di batang teh, Sasuke pun mengendikkan bahunya, "Ya... karena menarik." Sasuke membalas seadanya.

Tidak yakin dengan balasan Sasuke, Naruto menyipitkan matanya, "Mengakulah, kau suka kan dengan tomat?"

Sasuke tersentak sedikit dan tetap diam.

Naruto menahan tawanya, seolah dapat menebak bahwa apa yang ia katakan barusan adalah benar.

"Hahaha, tidak kusangka! Ternyata benar!!" Naruto tertawa keras sampai kuping Sasuke berdenging sakit.

"Diamlah, _Dobe_." Sasuke tidak dapat menghentikan ucapannya.

"Ha? Apa? Kau memanggilku _Dobe_? Sial, kau _Teme_!" Tidak terima dipanggil Dobe, Naruto membalas mengatai Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

Naruto sudah mulai akan membalas lagi namun dihentikkan oleh suara melengking perempuan.

"NARUTO-_BAKAAA_!!" Naruto sontak menutup kedua telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan dari arah balik punggungnya. Rasa ngeri tiba-tiba merambati dan membuat Naruto bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Sasuke.

Manik birunya menatap siapa yang memanggilnya, "ASTAGAAA, SAKURA-_CHAAAN_ JANGAN BERTERIAK!" Naruto balas berteriak.

Sasuke yang berada diantara mereka mencoba menahan amarah, tidak bisakah mereka lebih santai?

Perempuan berkimono hitam bercorak bunga sakura dan bersyal coklat juga jangan lupakan rambut merah mudanya yang digerai terterpa oleh angin dingin, nampak berekspresi garang. Kakinya yang terbalut boots kulit coklat pun menginjak salju-salju di tanah kasar.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai membatalkan janjimu dengan Hinata semalam? Tidak lucu tau, temanku kau sia-sia kan! Tampan tidak. Kenapa sahabatku yang paling cantik dan kalem harus suka padamu?!" suaranya terus melengking. Manik matanya yang hijau menatap tajam Naruto yang kini semakin bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Sasuke.

Naruto sudah membatin ketika dirinya bertanya pada Kizashi mengenai keberadaan anak perempuan nya, perasaannya sudah tidak enak.

"A-ampu--"

"Apa? Kau mau meminta ampun padaku? Jangan padaku! Katakan pada Hinata!" Perempuan berambut bunga musim semi itu terus membentak. Rasa marah terlalu mendominasi, sepertinya.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf pada Hinata-_chan_! Lagi pula, aku ada urusan keluarga mendadak, Sakura-_chan_. Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba aku pergi, kan? Kemarin juga badai, bukan? _Hime_ku bisa sakit juga kalau keluar," Balas Naruto menjelaskan. Masih dengan dibelakang punggung Sasuke yang jelas.

Sasuke terdiam ditempatnya; diantara Naruto dan Sakura.

Sasuke memandang perempuan yang berada di depannya. Rasa terpana menyelimuti.

Cantik. Seperti warna rambutnya. Mengingatkan akan musim semi.

"Banyak alasan. Seingatku, kau sering sekali membatalkan janjimu dengan Hinata. Naruto, sadar dong. Jangan permainkan perasaan anak orang!" Perempuan bernama Sakura itu mencoba kembali beragumen.

Entah mengapa, walau sedang marah, Sakura nampak cantik dan lihat bibir berwarna _cherry_ milik Sakura, itu membuat Sasuke menginginkan perkebunan _cherry_.

"Maaf-maaf. Bahkan Hinata-_chan_ tidak memasalahkannya loh, kenapa kau yang sensi, sih, Sakura-_chan_? Bahkan sekarang ini aku ada tamu. Malah main semprot begini." Naruto mencoba menghentikan emosi Sakura. Rasanya sangat malu di depan Sasuke dirinya dimarahi habis-habisan oleh seorang perempuan.

Sakura menatap lelaki berambut hitam di depannya, manik hijaunya dapat menangkap paras tampan Sasuke. Namun, Sakura tidak dilema lama akan ketampanan Sasuke.

Suasana hening tiba-tiba.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan Sakura.

"Ehm, Sakura-_chan_, ini Uchiha Sasuke. Teman baruku. Kemarin kami berkenalan ketika ayah bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Nah, Sasuke, Ini Haruno Sakura. Anak Kizashi-san." Naruto memperkenalkan keduanya. Naruto jadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"_Hajimemashite_, Uchiha-_san_. _Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu_, _yoroshiku_." Senyum yang lembut Sakura tampilkan.

Semakin membuat Sasuke terpanah, Sasuke ikut tersenyum. "Sasuke. Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke saja."

Sakura mengangguk, "Baiklah. Anda juga bisa memanggilku Sakura."

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke dapat tersenyum, menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Apa anda tidak merasa sakit telinga atau pening berjalan dengan Naruto, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Tangannya yang lentik merapat dan membuat gesture membisikkan, namun sayangnya, suara Sakura sangat keras hingga Naruto dapat mendengar.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Naruto.

"Ya, sebenarnya sudah hampir ingin kubekap." Balas Sasuke enteng.

Naruto semakin senewan mendengarnya, "HEI! Masih untung loh aku mau menemanimu, kalau tidak, lebih baik aku di rumah dan berkencan dengan _Hime_ku!" protes Naruto.

Sakura tertawa dan menimbulkan afeksi di hati Sasuke.

Rasa tidak wajar ketika pertama kali melihat Sakura tersenyum.

Kimono yang membalutnya dan juga syal coklat di leher, berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Sudahlah. Sepertinya _Okaa-san_ sudah mencariku. Aku harus membantunya. Selamat menikmati harimu, Sasuke, dan... Naruto--sama," Sakura pamit ketika mendengar ibunya mulai memanggil namanya. Tanpa mendengar balasan, Sakura berbalik dan menyibakkan rambutnya yang tergerai panjang.

Naruto tersentak mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya dengan akhiran sama. Harusnya, Naruto merasa bangga. Namun, entah mengapa, bila yang memanggil Sakura, terasa menakutkan!

Manik biru Naruto melirik Sasuke. Sasuke masih diam dan menatap Sakura.

"Hei, _Teme_. Jangan bilang kau tertarik dengan Sakura." Ujar Naruto melihat gelegat Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat Sakura, sekarang, pemandangan kebun teh milik Naruto bukanlah hal yang terbaik lagi.

Pemandangan Sakura yang tengah membantu ibunya merawat kebun teh lebih menawan. Rambut merah jambunya digerai. Nampak cantuk dan menawan.

"_Teme_? Serius?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

Sasuke menghela napas dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. Tanpa membalas, Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto.

Naruto gemas ingin memakan Sasuke yang lama-lama sikapnya ambigu.

Astaga, mengapa berteman dengan orang berwajah tembok seperti ini menyebalkan sekalii!!!

**_tbc._**

_Omg;-; After a long time I'm not write at FFn huahua. So a proud with myself! Hi, guys! Nice too meet u again._

_How are u?_

_A long time ago, I'm wrote some story with SasuNaru as pair. But, now, I'm write SASUSAKU! HAHA._

_Okay, I hope u guys can give me some review! thx u!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Feeling (c) Narcissus_M**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s)**

**Happy reading! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Sore telah datang dengan cepat. Sasuke diantar pulang oleh Naruto pukul 5 sore, hampir mendekati malam, namun masih ada yang tertinggal, itu yang sampai sekarang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke. Naruto bahkan terus-menerus menggodanya, seolah-olah berkata bahwa Sakura itu gadis yang susah ditaklukkan. Cukup menyebalkan.

Itachi berjalan dan berhenti di depan Sasuke yang tengah terduduk di sofa depan televisi. Alisnya terangkat, melihat sosok adiknya yang tengah melamun. Laptop bertengger manis di kedua paha yang terbalut jean berbahan terbaik.

_Ada apa dengan adiknya?_

Sasuke masih setia melamun, Ahh! Otaknya butuh asupan kopi, sepertinya Sasuke harus keluar dari rumah dan mampir ke minimarket atau supermarket terdekat. Sasuke sontak menaruh laptop yang sedari tadi di pangkuannya ke atas meja. Berdiri tergesa, berjalan mengambil jas di kamarnya.

Itachi bengong seketika, apa adiknya itu tidak melihat sosoknya? Lagipula, kenapa tergesa-gesa seperti itu?

Ketika Sasuke sudah siap dengan jas dan dompet di tangannya, Itachi segera memanggil, "Oi, _Otouto_, mau kemana kau?"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya yang telah sampai di depan pintu, "Keluar. Butuh kopi." balas Sasuke.

Itachi tersentak, "Bukannya ada alat pembuat kopi di dapur?"

"Tidak mau repot." Sasuke membalas lagi. Dalam hati menggerutu karena kakaknya terlalu lama mengajak ngobrol.

"Oh." Itachi makin bengong saja melihat Sasuke sudah berjalan-atau berlari meninggalkan rumah sewaan keluarga Uchiha. "Anak itu kenapa sih?"

* * *

Sasuke menilik beberapa minuman kopi kaleng maupun botol di etalase. Tidak ada minat, sebenarnya. Namun rasanya otak dan perasaannya membutuhkan sesuatu yang menyegarkan. Kopi hanya terlintas begitu saja.

Menghela napas, Sasuke akhirnya mengambil acak minuman itu.

"Sasuke?" suaranya terdengar lembut ketika Sasuke mendengarnya. Tanpa harus berpikir siapa yang memanggilnya; Sasuke sudah merekam baik-baik suara itu milik siapa.

Berbalik, Sasuke melihat sosok Sakura yang menggunakan dress selutut berwarna hijau tosca. Mirip kedua manik mata Sakura, begitu yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Sakura." Sasuke balas menyapa.

Sakura tersenyum, berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Tangan kanannya membawa keranjang belanjaan yang lumayan penuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Mengangkat kopi yang telah dia ambil dan Sasuke berkata, "Kopi?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Oh." Tidak ada lagi percakapan. Manik Sakura menyusuri sekeliling minimarket yang ia kunjungi karena ibunya meminta tolong untuk dibelikan beberapa bahan makanan. Malas ke swalayan yang besar dan tidak mau repot, disinilah Sakura. Membawa keranjang dipenuhi beberapa titipan ibunya dan keperluannya juga. "Aku duluan kalau begitu." Sakura akhirnya berbicara. Mengerti bahwa sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah sosok yang banyak berbicara dan cenderung irit berbicara.

"...Sepertinya belanjaan mu berat. Mau saya bawakan?" Sasuke menawarkan tiba-tiba. Buntu, tapi masih ingin bersama Sakura.

Sakura melirik keranjangnya dan Sasuke untuk sesaat. "Hah?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya dan segera mengambil keranjang milik Sakura, "Apa masih ada lagi yang mau kamu beli? Saya lumayan senggang. Dibanding di rumah sewaan keluarga saya dan merasa suntuk, saya pikir jalan keluar dan membeli kopi itu lumayan." Tidak tau apa yang Sasuke pikirkan hingga repot-repot berkata panjang kali lebar kepada Sakura seperti ini. Dirinya hanya butuh sebuah _conversation__ with Sakura. Or just topic. Yes. _Sasuke_ need topic right now!_

Menunjuk rak makanan ringan dengan jari telunjuk yang lentik, Sakura mencoba memberi tahu Sasuke karena masih merasa tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menawarkan untuk pergi belanja bersama, err-bukan bersama juga sebenarnya, karena mereka sebenarnya hanya bertemu tidak sengaja.

Keduanya berjalan mendekati rak makanan ringan. Sakura mengambil beberapa makanan ringan favoritnya. "Kau tidak mau membeli makanan ringan juga, Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Sudah terlalu banyak makanan di rumah." Sasuke membalas.

"Dimana rumah sewaanmu, Sasuke? Apakah dekat dari sini? Rumahku sebenarnya dekat dari sini juga." Sakura mencoba mencari pembicaraan. Kini keduanya berjalan menuju kasir karena Sakura sudah membeli semua yang diinginkannya. Sasuke diam tidak membalas.

Membayar tanpa harus berantri lama, Sasuke dan Sakura bejalan keluar dari minimarket.

"Rumah saya hanya berjalan 10 menit dari minimarket ini. Lihat, palang warna hijau itu. Sebelahnya, rumah sewaan keluarga saya." Sasuke berkata tiba-tiba. Langkah kakinya nampak berlawanan dari rumah sewaan keluarganya dan malah mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun entah mengapa rasanya aneh sekali, "Oh. Rumah sewaan itu, ya? Memang sering rumah sewaan itu di sewa kalau liburan seperti ini. Aku juga rasanya masih berharap liburan sekolahku diperpanjang saja." Sakura menimpali. Hanya tangan kirinya yang membawa belanjaan, belanjaan yang satunya telah dibawa Sasuke. _Astaga, padahal belanjaan Sasuke hanya kopi. Malah repot-repot membawakan belanjaanku yang banyak_. Pikir Sakura.

"Sekolah?" Sasuke bertanya. Maniknya melirik Sakura sejenak.

Mengangguk, Sakura membalas, "Ya. Aku masih kelas 2 SMA."

Sasuke sontak berhenti dari jalannya. Sakura ikut berhenti. Di depan mereka terdapat taman yang tidak terlalu ramai. Sakura sedikit tidak nyaman karena masih ada anak-anak kecil yang berarian. Ingin menegur Sasuke rasanya karena mereka berhenti di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Bukannya kamu ini teman Naruto?" tanya Sasuke setelah lepas dari rasa keterkejutannya. _Masih SMA kelas 2. Tolong. Sasuke itu mahasiswa akhir. Berapa banyak _gap _mereka? _Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak berpikir.

"Ya. Aku teman Naruto. Dulu rumah kami bersebelahan sebelum keluarganya pindah rumah." balas Sakura. Sakura mencoba mengajak Sasuke untuk melanjutkan jalan mereka.

"Lalu Hinata?"

"Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga itu putri keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal di desa ini. Jadi, semua orang pasti mengenalnya. Aku kenal dengan Hinata juga karena Naruto." Jelas Sakura, "Lalu, Sasuke sendiri bagaimana?"

Sasuke diam sejenak, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang entah mengapa terasa kering Sasuke mencoba membalas, "Mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Tinggal mengerjakan skripsi."

Sakura terkejut, "Apa? serius? Aku baru 16 tahun ini, kalau Sasuke? Tunggu, aku harusnya memanggilmu _Onii_-_san_, kan?" Sakura meletakkan tangan kananya membekap mulut, dalam pikirannya hanya terpikir: mengapa wajah Sasuke masih awet muda. Ya, walau tinggi, namun wajahnya masih sangat muda!-Sebenarnya, Sakura, Sasuke masih 20an. Belum 30an. Jelas saja tidak terlihat tua.

"...23"

"-_Onii_-_san_!"

"_Yamette_." Sasuke mencoba menghentikkan Sakura yang hampir membuatnya merasa tua, "Cukup panggil Sasuke." Sasuke menolak dipanggil _Onii_-_san_. Terlebih dipanggil oleh Sakura seperti itu.

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya menyilang, "Tapi kita bahkan berbeda 7 tahun, Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa, nih?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya."

Keduanya kembali berjalan beriringan. Jalanan tidak terlalu ramai dan tidak terlalu sepi. Salju bahkan mulai menumpuki jalan.

"Ah! Itu rumahku. Dekat, bukan?" Sakura menunjuk rumah bertingkat dua yang sederhana. Terdapat taman kecil yang berada di perkarangan depan, "Mau mampir?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Mungkin lain kali."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." balas Sakura. Sasuke memberikan belanjaan milik Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa." Sasuke berucap pelan namun cukup untuk Sakura dengar.

Mengangguk, Sakura berucap, "Terimakasih," Sakura teringat sesuatu, "Ah. Tunggu, Sasuke."

Sasuke yang hampir beranjak dari rumah Sakura sontak menengok. Mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Sakura menyerahkan permen coklat berganggang, "Kopinya pasti pahit. Ini. Biar menawar rasa pahitnya." Senyum bertengger manis di belah bibir Cherry.

Manik hitam milik Sasuke melihat permen coklat itu, "_Thanks_."

Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke beranjak dari depan rumah Sakura dan berjalan pulang.

* * *

Itachi memandang adiknya yang baru saja pulang dari membeli sekaleng kopi. Bukankah minimarket dekat dengan rumah sewaan mereka? Mengapa Sasuke tadi sepertinya lama? Hm...

Sasuke kembali ke posisi awalnya. Duduk dengan memangku laptopnya, ya. Seperti itu seharusnya. Namun, di mata Itachi sekarang, Sasuke semakin aneh setelah pulang dari minimarket. Di tangan putih Sasuke membawa sebuah permen coklat. _Tunggu, sejak kapan adiknya itu menyukai permen?_ Itachi membatin.

Izumi yang berada di belakang Itachi sedikit merasa aneh juga dengan suaminya yang dari tadi menontoni adiknya.

"Ada apa sih?" Izumi bertanya. Setelah berhasil menidur siangkan Hitatsu, Izumi berencana membuat makan siang. Melihat suaminya yang sedari tadi menamati Sasuke tidak berhenti-henti membuat Izumi bertanya, _kenapa sih?_

"Tidak kah kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Maniknya yang sama persis dengan Sasuke memincing.

Izumi menaikkan salah satu alisnya tidak paham, "Hah? Apa yang aneh?" Izumi kembali bertanya karena merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. Paling-paling yang aneh hanyalah Sasuke yang menjadi pendiam--Sasuke selalu menjadi pendiam sebenernya, tapi memang sekarang ini semakin menjadi pendiam dan sedikit suka melamun. Ya, seperti itu.

Itachi sontak menatap istrinya, "Lihat tangannya. Ada permen, Izumi!" ucap Itachi sedikit melebih-lebihkan.

Izumi menatap tangan Sasuke, "Err--"

"_See_. _It's weird, right?_"

"Sejak kapan Sasuke suka permen, Itachi-_kun_?" Izumi kembali lagi bertanya. Kali ini rasa ragu lebih kental.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tau. "Bukankah dari kemarin dia pulang, dia sudah aneh seperti itu?"

Izumi mengangguk setuju. "Ya, sejak kembali bersama Naruto. Apa ada sesuatu di kebunnya?"

"Tidak tau. Tapi sepertinya, iya."

Ting!

Suara dering ponsel milik Sasuke yang bertengger manis di meja membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Itachi dan Izumi pun sontak melihat Sasuke.

"_Shitt._"

Walau Sasuke mengucapkan kata kotor berbahasa Inggris itu dengan lirih, Itachi dan Izumi masih tau apa yang Sasuke ucapkan.

_Aneh. Sangat aneh! _begitu pikir sepasang suami-istri Uchiha itu.

Sasuke memandang ponselnya sebal. Cukup menyebalkan karena pengirimannya adalah teman barunya di desa ini. Isi pesannya pun sangat mengherankan hati Sasuke.

**_Dobe_**

_Hoi, Teme! Ku __dengar dari Sakura-_chan_ tadi kalian bertemu dan berbelanja bersama!_

_Oww, Man. Kau benar-benar tertarik dengan teman masa kecilku itu?_

_Tunggu, apa kau tau umur Sakura-_chan_?_

Menghela napas kasar, Sasuke mengetik kan balasan untuk Naruto.

**_Teme_**

_Ya._

**_Dobe_**

_Seriously? You just said, 'ya?' fck._

_Terserah-terserah._

_Kau tidak mau nomer Sakura, eh, Teme?_

Sasuke tergoda. Ingin meminta, namun ego melarang. Tapi, bukankah dengan mendapatkan nomer Sakura, Sasuke bisa semakin gencar mendekatinya?

Ya. Ya.

Jalan keluar bersama lagi, tidak buruk bukan?

Astaga. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Berdebar tidak jelas dan merasa sayang hanya dengan sebuah permen coklat!

Itachi dan Izumi saling menyenggol, "Astaga. Sekarang Sasuke senyum-senyum tidak jelas seperti itu. Izumi, ada apa dengan adikku itu?" Itachi merasa khawatir dengan kondisi adiknya. Sedetik yang lalu gundah dan detik berikutnya senyum tidak jelas.

Hei. Apa kalian pernah melihat seorang Uchiha seperti itu? Maksudku, Uchiha Sasuke seperti itu? Yakinlah, Itachi yang sudah sedari Sasuke lahir, tidak pernah melihatnya yang seperti itu.

"... Apakah mungkin..."

"Hahaha. Tidak mungkinkan adik ku yang dingin itu jatuh cinta?"

"Mu--mungkin...?"

Itachi melongo.

"Aku pergi ke dapur dulu. Takut _Okaa-sama _dan _Otou-sama _pulang makanan belum siap." Izumi memilih pergi dibanding harus ikut berpusing ria. Toh, kalaupun Sasuke jatuh cinta, bukankah itu bagus?

Izumi mengambil beberapa bahan dari kulkas dan membatin, _artinya sudah ada yang berhasil meluluhkan hati es milik uchiha lagi_. Senyum kecil terpatri. Mengingat dibanding kan dengan Itachi, Sasuke lebih tertutup.

Kembali kepada Sasuke yang akhirnya menetapkan untuk menyingkirkan ego. _Demi Sakura._

**_Dobe_**

Sure_._

**_Teme_**

_HAHAHA!_

THIS_ 011-27X-XXXX_

**_Dobe_**

Thx_._

**_Teme_**

Anytime.

BTW, _kalau ada perkembangan beri tahu ya!!!_

Sasuke mendengus dan membantin; Tidak akan. Apa gunanya.

Tanpa membalas pesan dari Naruto, Sasuke memandang nomor ponsel milik Sakura dan segera menyimpanya.

Tidak ragu--sebenarnya ragu, tapi ragu lama-lama itu tidak ada gunanya bagi Sasuke. Jadi jemarinya mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Sakura.

**_Cherry_**

_Hei. Ini Sasuke._

**_tbc_.**

.

OOC_, right. But I don't care._ _Thx__ u for reading! _

**Crow on the wire** **Bucin is fun **; Thx u for reading!

_Last, Happy New Year!!!_


End file.
